Lonely Without You
by Ryuka Kagare
Summary: 3 tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4, terjadi perubahan besar dalam dunia shinobi. Begitu pula dengan perasaan Hinata. Ketika perasaannya telah terbalaskan namun perasaannya telah berubah. Sanggupkah ia bertahan dan tak tergoyahkan?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto****  
****Rating : T****  
****Pairing : Naruhina, Saihina****  
****Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort****  
****Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Canon, dll****  
****This chapter special for Nerazurri****  
**

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.**

**Ryuka Kagare (Miss Lavender) present****  
**

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.****  
**

**.**

Suasana di pagi hari yang cerah dengan awan putih bersih yang menggantung di langit. Seorang pemuda berjalan di tengah hutan menuju sebuah desa. Desa tempat kelahirannya, desa yang menjadi saksi akan sejarah hidupnya. Konohagakure.  
Langkah pemuda itu yang semula pelan kini semakin cepat seiring dengan terlihatnya gerbang desa Konoha yang seakan melambai-lambai padanya. Memanggil dan menyuruhnya agar terus mendekat.  
Rambut kuning jabriknya bergerak seiring langkahnya yang semakin cepat bahkan nyaris berlari. Mata biru cerahnya memancarkan sebuah kelegaan dan senyum ceria kini kini terukir dibibirnya.

"Konoha, aku pulang!" seru pemuda itu saat menapakkan kakinya memasuki gerbang desa.

"Naruto! Kau pulang? Selamat datang!" dua shinobi yang bertugas menjaga gerbang desa Konoha menyapa pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"Hehehehe... begitulah." Balas Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran andalannya.

"Melaporlah dulu pada Hokage, beliau pasti senang melihatmu pulang." Ucap salah satu penjaga itu.

"Baiklah!" dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, Naruto berlari menuju menara Hokage. Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan salah satu orang yang paling dirindukannya selama berada jauh dari Konoha.

.

.  
Brakk!  
"Tsunade baa-chan!" Suara cempreng Naruto yang melengking keras disertai gebrakan pintu yang terbuka. Menandakan betapa semangatnya Naruto untuk bertemu dengan sang Hokage yang dipangginya 'baa-chan' itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" terdengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk yang sepertinya tersedak minuman. Ah, mungkin karena suara gebrakan pintu yang mengagetkannya.

"Naruto! Bocah kurang ajar! Gara-gara kelakuanmu aku tersedak dan menumpahkan botol sake milikku!" teriak Tsunade, sang Hokage setelah sembuh dari rasa kagetnya.

"Huu...salah sendiri kau minum sake. Sudah tua, tapi masih saja seperti itu." Cibir Naruto .

"Kau!" belum sempat Tsunade meluapkan emosinya, Sizune,asisten Hokage masuk ke ruangannya tanpa permisi.

"Kudengar Naruto-kun pulang. Ah, rupanya kau disini Naruto-kun." Sapa Sizune pada Naruto.

"Hehehehe... Sizune nee-chan lama tak jumpa."

"Hah... bocak tengik ini, baru datang saja sudah membuat masalah." Gerutu Tsunade.

"Dasar nenek menyebalkan, aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau sedang minum sake. Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini. Sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, setidaknya akurlah sebentar. Naruto-kun, bukankah kau lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh? Istirahatlah di apartemenmu. Kau pasti merindukan tempat itu bukan?"

"Umh! Aku memang cukup lelah. Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu. Jaa..." naruto menutup pintu dan melangkah meniggalkan kantor Hokage menuju apartemen miliknya yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya.

**.****  
****.****  
****.****  
****.****  
**

Seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna hitam kebiruan dan bermata lavender sedang menyiram bunga di pekarangan belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Senandung merdu dan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hinata-sama." Suara bariton khas pria terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Pria berambut cokelat panjang berdiri dibelakang gadis Hyuuga itu. Mata lavender miliknya memperhatikan setiap gerakan sang gadis Hyuuga. Dimulai dari cara gadis itu menyiram bunga, senandung merdu yang keluar dari bibirnya, lengan yang meletakkan alat penyiram tanaman, dan senyum manis yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya saat bertemu pandang dengannya. Sesaat, dia terpukau pada kecantikan alami gadis itu.

"Neji nii-san? Ni-san?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Neji.

"Aah! Maaf." Ujar Neji menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"A-ada apa Nii-san?"

"Dia... Telah kembali. Tidakkah kau ingin menemuinya?" ucap Neji langsung pada topik yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Siapa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Neji.

"Naruto."

Dengan satu kata sebagai jawaban dari Neji mampu membuat hati Hinata kembali berdenyut.

"Kau tak ingin menemuinya?"

"Tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Kau tak siap bertemu dengannya? Kau takut pada perasaanmu sendiri? Atau.."

"Aku akan menemuinya. Tapi bersama Kiba dan Shino." Hinata pertanyaan Neji tegas.

"Aa... Begitu, baiklah. Siang ini, saat jam makan siang di kedai Yakiniku, datanglah bersama mereka. Ada reuni untuk menyambut kepulangannya. Atau kau ingin datang bersama teman spesialmu itu?"

Blush!

"A-aku datang bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun." Rona merah menjalar dipipi gadis itu setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Neji padanya.

.

.

Suasana di kedai Yakiniku terasa ramai saat Hinata menapakkan kakinya memasuki kedai tersebut. Bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Shino, Hinata mulai berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang berada di kedai itu. Meja yang terdapat para anggota Rookie sembilan dan... yah, termasuk pemuda dengan rambut kuning jabrik, pemuda yang selama ini menjadi acuan hidupnya, motivatornya, pahlawannya, dan cinta pertamanya. Cinta pertama? Huh! Rasanya ingin tertawa miris mengingat pernyataan cintanya tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia bertarung antara hidup dan mati mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi pemuda itu. Aneh memang, untuk apa dia melindungi orang yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sia-sia? Mungkin tidak. Karena setidaknya dia telah menyatakan perasaan yang ia yakini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sungguh ironi. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris mengingat kepingan memori masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Tanpa sadar, Hiata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata.. Hinata... Hey! Kau masih disini kan?" Kiba melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"A-ah! I-iya Kiba-kun?" gelagapan Hianata menyahut panggilan Kiba setelah tersadar dari nostalgia singkatnya.

"Kau ini, di tempat ramai seperti ini masih bisa melamun. Dasar kau ini..." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya aneh. Sementara Shino hanya terdiam.

"Ayo, mejanya sudah dekat." Kiba melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti karena rekan satu timnya itu diikuti Shino dan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Hei kalian! Disini!" teriakan penuh semangat itu berasal dari pemuda enerjik, Rock Lee.

"Hinata-chan, duduklah disini." Tenten menepuk tempat duduk yang kosong disampingnya. Isyarat agar Hinata menempati tempat itu.

Hinata duduk dengan anggun disebelah Tenten. Ternyata semua anggota Rookie sembilan telah berkumpul. Kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang memutuskan tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha. Dan yang menggantikannya adalah Sai.  
Hinata memandangi teman-temannya yang terlihat bahagia. Ino dan Sakura yang terlihat antusias membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ia pahami, Kiba dan Lee yang bertengkar kecil, Chouji yang asyik menikmati Yakiniku, Shikamaru yang menguap dan terlihat bosan. Shino yang terdiam sambil memperhatikan serangga kecil di tangannya, Tenten yang terus bercerita kepada Neji yang terlihat menyimak dengan tingkat antusiasme yang rendah, Sai dengan senyum palsunya, dan... ketika pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru safir, Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

'Naruto-kun. Kami-sama, sanggupkah aku?'

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
A/N:  
Halo semua, saya author baru di ffn. Salam kenal semua... XD  
Sebenarnya udah lama nongkrong di ffn, tapi enggan bwat update fict. Dikarenakan kesibukkan dan minimnya tingkat rasa kepercayaan diri saya buat apdet T.T  
Fict ini aku persembahkan khusus buat Nera-san yang udah nanyain fict ini selama hampir setahun. Gomen ne Nera-san~. Ini akun baru saya, akun lama (Miss Lavender) gak bisa dibuka T.T  
Saya tahu fict ini tidak bagus, gaje, ide pasaran, abal, banyak typo, dan segala keburukan lainnya. Tapi... bolehkah saya meminta review dari readers semuanya? Saya tidak melarang siapapun untuk menjadi silent reader, tapi jika berkenan..

**Review**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lonely Without You**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruhina, Saihina**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Canon, OOC, Miss typo, and ect.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryuka Kagare presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kedai yakiniku yang ramai pengunjung –terutama meja tempat anggota Rookie Sembilan berkumpul- rupanya tak mampu mengusik Hinata yang sejak satu jam lalu hanya terdiam semenjak kedatangannya di kedai itu. Kepalanya terus menunduk setelah mata lavender indah miliknya bertemu pandang dengan biru safir milik Naruto. Pikirannya kalut. Resah, gelisah, rindu, malu, senang, gundah, semua bercampur aduk.

Namun, entah mengapa Hinata tidak menemukan setitik rasa benci dalam dirinya untuk pemuda kuning itu. Padahal…padahal pemuda itulah yang telah menghancurkan perasaannya. Hancur berkeping-keping. Penantian yang tak kunjung usai, cinta yang tak terbalaskan, pernyataan cinta yang tak kunjung ada jawaban.

Dan sekarang, disaat hatinya telah memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan pada Naruto. Tapi… kenapa? Kenapa pemuda itu kembali?

Disaat ia telah menata hatinya yang sempat hancur. Mencoba untuk menerima kehadiran pria lain dalam kehidupannya. Kenapa dia harus kembali? Kami-sama?! Batin Hinata menjerit frustasi memikirkan perasaannya yang tak menentu. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan mungil Hinata meremas ujung jaket putih-ungu yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan? Hei!" Tenten menyentuh bahu Hinata, berharap Hinata merespon panggilannya.

"Ah, Tenten-chan. Iya, ada apa?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus menunduk dan menatap Tenten dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan sebuah tanya.

"Kuperhatikan sejak tadi kau terus menunduk, kau kenapa Hinata-chan? Kau sakit?" Tenten yang duduk di sebelah Hinata merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata yang terlihat murung.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Tenten-chan." Jawab Hinata seraya mengulas senyum manis untuk menutupi kegundahan hati yang ia rasakan.

"Souka… baiklah, terserah kau saja. Tapi kau jangan menunduk terus. Kita sedang merayakan kepulangan Naruto-kun. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Dengan begitu kau masih ada kesempatan untuk-hmmmpphh!" belum selesai Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hinata lebih dulu membungkam mulut Tenten menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Tenten-chan, jangan bicarakan itu lagi, kumohon…" setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat yang sarat akan sebuah permohonan, Hinata melepaskan telapak tangannya dan melihat keadaan sekitar. Untunglah, teman-temannya tidak memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka, terutama apa yang mereka bicarakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit biru telah berubah warna menjadi jingga ketika anggota Rookie Sembilan menapakkan kaki mereka meninggalkan kedai yakiniku yang menjadi tempat reuni mereka.

"Baiklah minna-san, aku masih ada keperluan di rumah sakit bersama Ino-chan, jadi kami permisi dulu. Jaa…" Sakura berpamitan kepada teman-temannya diikuti Ino yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku pulang saja. Hari ini aku ada janji untuk membantu ibu di rumah. Hei Chouji, kau pulang atau tidak?" Shikamaru menyenggol lengan Chouji yang asyik mengunyah keripik kentangnya meski tadi ia telah makan yakiniku sepuasnya.

"Hai' aku juga mau pulang. Jaa teman-teman!" Chouji melambai sebentar kemudian mengikuti Shikamaru.

"Aku juga mau pulang, ayo Shino!" Kiba mengajak Shino,sementara Shino hanya terdiam. Meski kedua kakinya ikut melangkah bersama Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke tempat latihan. Mencari Gai sensei, dan akan latihan bersama!" Rentetan kalimat penuh semangat itu keluar dari bibir Rock Lee yang merasakan gairah masa mudanya yang begitu membara.

"Neji-kun, kita jadi latihan bersama?" Tenten bertanya sekaligus mengingatkan pada Neji tentang janji mereka.

"Hm, iya. Tapi aku ingin mengantar Hinata-sama pulang terlebih dahulu. Aku tak ingin hal terburuk terjadi padanya." Jawab Neji sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Ah, tidak perlu Neji nii-san. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hinata yang tidak ingin merepotkan Neji menolak dengan halus.

"Tapi…huh! Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Tenten."

"Kami pergi dulu ya. Jaa…." Pamit Tenten sambil melangkah bersama Neji meninggalkan Hinata, Sai, dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga hanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama, Sai memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga akan pulang. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku juga." Hinata menjawab sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi tubuhku. Itu perintah Tsunade baa-chan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalian hati-hati ya pulangnya, hehe…Jaa…" Naruto masih menyempatkan senyum cerahnya sebelum melompati atap demi atap rumah penduduk menuju ke rumah sakit.

Kini, hanya tersisa Sai dan Hinata setelah kepergian Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A-ano…." Hinata terlihat gugup. Kedua pipi pualamnya merona merah. Ah, lucu sekali tingkahnya. Diam-diam, Sai mengembangkan senyumnya. Bukan, bukan senyum palsu yang selama ini ia pasang diwajah poker face-nya. Melainkan senyum tulus. Senyum yang jarang, atau bahkan sangat jarang ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Tapi tidak untuk gadis yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

Senyum tulus itu sering ia ulas di bibir tipisnya ketika bersama dengan gadisnya. Gadisnya? Yap! Gadis yang selama tiga tahun mendiami lubuk hatinya. Gadis yang selama satu tahun ini telah resmi menjadi miliknya. Meski hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan sang bungsu Hyuuga yang terkenal pemalu itu.

Butuh perjuangan yang keras baginya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Bagaimana sulitnya ia untuk membuat gadis itu berpaling padanya. Bersedia dengan sangat sukarela untuk mengisi relung hati gadisnya itu. Meyakinkan padanya bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuknya, bersamanya. Menyayanginya, mengasihinya, dan yang terpenting adalah mencintainya dengan tulus.

Setelah dua tahun usahanya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang saat ini menjadi miliknya. Mengubah secara perlahan gadis yang pada dasarnya pemalu itu menjadi gadis yang jauh lebih berani. Berani bukan dalam arti menantang lawan atau berpakaian seksi. Melainkan berani menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa Hyuuga Hinata bukanlah gadis lemah, cengeng, ataupun berbicara tergagap ketika gugup. Dimulai dari cara bicara agar tidak tergagap dan gugup, menatap lawan bicara, mengangkat dagu sewajarnya, dan tidak menunduk.

Yah, semua itu Sai lakukan agar eksistensi Hyuuga Hinata tidak semakin tertelan bumi. Ia tentu tidak ingin jika gadis yang dicintainya semakin terpuruk dan terperosok ke dalam jurang kehancuran.

Namun, sekeras apapun usaha Sai untuk merubah Hinata, tetap saja yang namanya sifat, sangat sulit untuk dirubah. Sekeras apapun merubahnya, kadangkala, sifat tersebut muncul secara spontan. Seperti saat ini. Gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata tengah menunukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan jarinya. Sebuah hal yang selalu gadis Hyuuga itu lakukan ketika gugup melandanya.

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan suka menunduk? Kau terlihat seperti tikus yang ketakutan ketika diterkam kucing."

"Habisnya, Sai-kun sejak tadi memandangiku terus. A-aku kan jadi malu," lirih Hinata sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan betapa merahnya pipinya saat ini. Oh! Bukan hanya pipinya, tapi keseluruhan dari wajahnya juga memerah. Hal itu semakin membuat Sai yang sejak tadi menahan diri agar tidak mencium wajah manisnya menjadi tak kuasa menahan diri. Bagaimana tidak? Pipinya yang gembil itu sekarang dipenuhi rona merah yang terlihat seperti buah apel merah yang ranum di mata Sai. Hidung kecilnya, mata bulat indahnya, bulu mata lentiknya, dan uhh...bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah jambu terlihat menggoda. Seakan-akan mengundang Sai untuk segera menyentuhnya.

Sai semakin tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi. Dengan cepat, digenggamnya telapak tangan kiri Hinata. Bermaksud mengajak atau mungkin menyeret gadis itu untuk segera mengikutinya melompati setiap atap rumah penduduk desa menuju sebuah apartemen yang ditinggalinya. Terlukis sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya kala ia memikirkan sebuah rencana yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap! Srett!

Sepasang manusia itu melompati jendela sebuah apartemen sederhana. Apartemen milik sang pria tanpa marga.

"Sai-kun, kenapa lewat jendela?" sang gadis yang rupanya adalah Hinata, bertanya dengan raut kebingungan yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Aku malas buka pintu." Sai menjawab sekenanya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang , Sai mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata yang kini semakin bersemu merah.

"K-kau mau ap-hmmphh..." sebelum Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Sai telah membungkam mulut sang gadis dengan bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut, kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap erat tubuh Hinata.

Hinata yang semula kaget dengan tindakan Sai mulai menikmati alur yang diciptakan pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya yang semula terkulai di sisi tubuhnya kini merambah naik ke atas. Menyentuh perut Sai, dengan gerakan lembut, mengusap dada bidang pemuda tampan itu. Terus naik keatas, dan menelusup ke belakang leher Sai. Memeluk leher Sai, sambil menikmati setiap kecupan yang dilakukan bibir tipis Sai pada bibir mungilnya.

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, kecupan-kecupan ringan yang semula Sai lakukan pada bibir mungil Hinata berubah menjadi lumatan. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Hinata dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya yang semula berada di pinggang Hinata, kini beralih ke tengkuk Hinata. Sebuah tindakan yang bermaksud untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Hinata yang mulai kehabisan stok oksigen dalam paru-parunya berinisiatif mendorong dada Sai agar melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Sai yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tindakan Hinata, mau tidak mau melepaskan ciuman manisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?" Sai mengeluarkan protesnya karena terganggu dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Hah…mmhh…hah…aku kesulitan bernapas Sai-kun." Susah payah Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sai sambil menghirup udara dengan rakus berharap pernapasannya mulai normal kembali.

"Heh! Kau ini, sudah berapakali kau kucium? Tapi kau masih saja seperti pertama kali kita berciuman. Padahal hampir setiap hari kita-Ah! Sakit Hinata!" Sai mengaduh kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak dengan kuatnya oleh Hinata. Sementara wajah Hinata semakin bersemu merah layaknya buah apel merah yang ranum.

"A-aku malu. Sudah, jangan katakan itu lagi. Kau membuatku semakin malu, Sai-kun." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Sai.

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Sai tersenyum geli, dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuh sang kekaih tercinta. Menjaga dan melindungi dengan posesif.

"Umh… Sai-kun."

"Hm?"

"Su-sudah sore, aku harus pulang."

"Pulang kemana? Kediaman Hyuuga atau apartemenmu? Dan sejak kapan kebiasan bodohmu itu kambuh lagi, nona gagap?"

"Aku mau pulang ke apartemen, dan aku berbicara gagap karena aku sedang gugup! Uuhh…." Hinata semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sai. Tangannya yang semula memeluk leher Sai, beralih turun ke pinggang Sai.

Tak lupa memberikan cubitan gemas sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah kesal karena mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan yang terlontar dari bibir Sai. Bibir yang beberapa saat lalu melumat habis bibir mungilnya.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Sementara Sai yang pinggangnya menjadi sasaran cubitan gemas sang dara bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, tapi justru tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang dulu sangat jarang ia ulas.

Tapi berkat kehadiran gadis yang saat ini berada dalam rengkuhannya, ia dapat mengulas senyum bahagianya lagi.

Namum, entah sampai kapan ia akan dapat tersenyum seperti itu. Tak ada yang mengetahui sebuah takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Kami-sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Halo minna-san~

Aku datang lagi :D adakah yang masih ingat fict ini? Atau, adakah yang masih menunggu kelanjutan fict ini? Semoga saja ada :D

Gomen kepada para readers atau reviewers karna saya update telat, hehe.. semoga gak ada typo lagi. Kalaupun ada, mohon dimaklumi *bungkuk* oh ya, di chapter ini masih belum menonjolkan karakter Naruto. Tapi di chap depan, mungkin author akan mengambil sudut pandang dari Naruto. Tapi saya gak janji ^^v

Baiklah, saya balas dulu para reviewer yang telah berbaik hati mereview fict ini gaje saya ini.

**NaciTa LavenderShappire**: ah, arigatou udah ingetin. Gomen karna masih banyak typo T.T gomen lagi karna update-nya gak bisa kilat T.T RnR pliss… :D

**Moyahime**: ahahaha… anda geregetan yah? Temen special Hinata? Hm.. sudah dijawab di chap ini :D semoga anda tambah geregetan setelah baca chap 2 :D review again please…. :D

**Nerazzuri**: umh… ini emang salah satu fict yang aku ceritain :D tapi sebenernya aku bikin 2 fict sasuhina dan 1 fict naruhina. Untuk sementara, naruhina dulu ajah dech ^^v oh ya, maaf yah aku baru bisa publish kemaren.. T.T kayaknya tebakan nerra-chan tentang kepanjangan fict ini bener dech d^^b

**Asuna No Riisuka**: halo dan salam kenal juga RnR lagi yah :D

pertanyaan Rii-san udah kejawab di chap 2 ini lho? *kedip2mata*

**sasunata chan**: ini udah dilanjut, RnR lagi yah :D

**Hikari Mira Uzumaki**: udah update, RnR pliss… :D

**Siti Nazaratul**: udah update, RnR pliss… :D

**Zoccshan**: haaaaiiii…..! *peluk* eh? Penname-ku keren? 0.0 wkwkwkwk…. Ini sebenernya nama karakter cewek imajinasi konyolku lhoh?*plak!# bwat pertanyaannya udah kejawab di chap ini kan? RnR yah, ntar aku review lagi fict ka, hehehehe… :D

**Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku**: udah update! :D gomen gak bisa update kilat, hehe *nyengir*

**Uzumaki Julianti-san**: ah, gomen, karna typo-nya masih banyak. Ngetiknya di warnet, buru-buru. Dan chap 2 udah update :D RnR pliisss…

**HanYessie3424**: iya, udah dilanjut RnR pliisss….

**Airakida Amane**: udah dilanjut, RnR pliisss… :D

**Airashii-chan desu**: ini udah dilanjut :D semoga chap ini bisa menyentuh (?) lagi :D

**Natsukawa Shiro-chan**: udah update, RnR pliss… :D

**Hyuna toki**: udah update… :D RnR pliisss…:D

**Diana Astajim**: udah update… :D RnR pliisss…:D

**Uchiha Nisa**: udah update… :D RnR pliisss…:D

: terima kasih pujiannyabwat fict gaje ini :D chap 2 udah update, RnR yah.. :D

Note: mohon maaf jika terjadi kesalahan dalam penulisan nama periview.

Saya tidak melarang siapapun untuk menjadi silent reader. Tapi, jika berkenan….

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


End file.
